


If you must drag it out of me

by cueonego



Series: Lawrusso Oneshots [5]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Betas don’t exist in this dojo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cueonego/pseuds/cueonego
Summary: Even more smut prompt for anon on Tumblr. This time it was“Say it” and/or “Mine”Of course I chose to do both.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Lawrusso Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217171
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	If you must drag it out of me

Bodies clashing together, hands pressed hot against his skin, desperate kisses. They’re bumping into the walls, tables, drawers, doors. It should hurt but it doesn’t, because all he can feel is Johnny’s mouth, hot against the soft skin on his neck.

His arms are suspended about the side of his body, because Johnny is giving so much, fuck, so much so fast. About the time he thinks about putting his arms around Johnny’s waist, he’s pushed back into the bed, hearing the soft creaks of the mattress under him. 

Johnny pulls his shirt over his head and looks down on him, his gaze dark and full of desire. His chest looks solid, arms strong and tight. God, his shirt collar feels funny against his neck, his cock almost hurts pressing against the front of his pants.

Johnny comes down onto the bed and climbs up to him, and his bigger frame easily overpowers him. Daniel doesn’t protest when he puts his hands under his shirt, letting the rough hands travel up to his chest, brushing by his nipples. Johnny’s mouth tackles his collarbones as soon as the shirt is off, and Daniel moans, feeling Johnny’s skin pressed hot against his own.

When Johnny brings his hips down and grinds against him, Daniel can’t think straight. His body is so heavy above him, enveloping him, and all he can feel is Johnny.

He really didn’t think Johnny would be into this, but he’s eager, pulling at his fly and peeling his pants off with urgency. Daniel doesn’t even care that his pants are inside out before it lands haphazardly on the floor.

His firm hand takes his cock, already leaking and hard. Daniel arches against the bed when Johnny spreads the precome around the head of his cock. Panting, undignified and aching. 

Daniel likes being in control, but he can feel it slipping, letting it show that he fucking loves what Johnny is doing to him. He groans when Johnny leans down and licks his cock, like it’s his, like he owns it. 

He’s not even sure the sounds are coming from him, the whining, the pathetic moans. Johnny is driving him hard, stroking his cock, wet and sloppy from his spit. 

“Shit—shit, fuck, Johnny!” Daniel cries out when his tongue swirls and presses along his perineum and down to his hole. Johnny isn’t afraid of getting messy, up close and personal, Jesus Christ. His tongue is teasing him, probing him, tasting him. Making him ache in desire.

Johnny’s finger slides in, one turning into two and three, coating and stretching him slick. With his hand on his cock and fingers in his ass, Daniel is plastered onto the bed, gripping at the sheets desperately, sobbing and pleading for some sort of release as the tension builds up.

Then it suddenly stops, and he hears Johnny’s voice calling him forth out of the thick cloud of his delirium.

“Say it.”

“What? Johnny, please,” he pleads. That’s the best he can do. He doesn’t know what Johnny is asking of him, he just wants more of it.

“Say it, LaRusso.”

Daniel pants, looking at Johnny, confused. “Wh—what do I say?”

“Say that you want it,” Johnny responds, slowly twisting his grip over his cock. “Say you want me to fuck you,” he continues, now moving his fingers in and out of him.

It’s fucking torture is what it is.

“Please,” Daniel gasps. He should have known when Johnny went down on him so enthusiastically; it was way too easy.

The feeling of his fingers sharply withdrawing makes Daniel shiver.

“Say you want me to fuck you so hard that you can’t walk tomorrow,” Johnny says again, pulling the zipper on his his pants and freeing his cock, hard and leaking. He aligns his cock to Daniel’s gives it a short thrust, just enough for Daniel to lift his hips back in response.

Johnny’s fingers dig into his hips as he presses him down, away from his cock, so unfair. His free hand guides his cock down to his hole and he teases him, pressing the blunt head to give him a taste, and only a taste.

Daniel is moaning out short bursts of air, distraught and desperate. “Oh god, please, Johnny.”

“Say it,” Johnny says, pushing himself in just a little bit more, making Daniel push his ass back in earnest.

“God, Johnny, fuck me, please. I need you to fuck me, now.”

Johnny chuckles, and leans down to kiss him. “Never thought you’d ask,” he murmurs, and presses his hips in, stretching him with his cock.

Daniel throws his head back into the sheets, feeing Johnny fill him up inch by inch, feeling the trail of precome leaking from his tip and wetting his stomach as his cock bobs along.

His breath stops when he feels the coarse pubic hair against his sensitive skin.

“Breathe,” Johnny tells him, “just breathe.”

He nods, letting out sobbing breaths, and puts his legs around Johnny’s, pulling him in even closer.

“Fuck me. I mean it,” he declares. He does mean it.

And Johnny does, grabbing onto his hips with his strong hands, pulling him closer towards him. Daniel is choking out little cries as Johnny thrusts his hips, deep and hard.

Hot breath grazes his neck, and Johnny claims it as his, sucking and nibbling at his skin, bound to leave marks. His low growl, so close to his ear, sends shivers down to Daniel’s core as he fucks him, rough and fast. 

“Mine,” Johnny grunts, in between his thrusts and marking. 

Daniel has never felt so small, utterly overwhelmed by his physicality, driving himself into him in such speed and power. He can only respond in whines, emerging in gasps in between, feeling his own pleasure building up as his cock brushes against Johnny’s stomach, and as Johnny’s cock brushes against his prostate.

“I’m gonna—I’m—gnuh—“ He can’t even finish his sentence; he’s throwing out words in between his breathless urgent gasps, hoping Johnny can understand what he’s saying.

“Yeah, LaRusso, come for me,” he says, taking his cock into his hands and stroking it as he continues to pound him.

With a shudder, Daniel comes, seeing white and losing his ability to breathe for a good second. He pulls in a lungful of air, then short, sharp gasps as he feels Johnny tensing under his touch, his hands clamping down onto his hips as he makes his final thrust, before he feels the warmth spreading inside him.

Johnny’s breath is hot and wet against his skin, and when he withdraws, Daniel lets out a little moan, feeling Johnny’s cum dribbling, still hot between his ass.

After a slow, sloppy kiss, Johnny stands up with ease, not even an indication that he’s all fucked out, other than the pink flush on his face and his chest.

With Johnny out the room, Daniel lies there, feeling dizzy and spent, gathering his strength to be able to push himself off the bed. He thinks he could stay just for a little bit longer, until his legs stop quivering but before they start to burn along his movements. When that would be, Daniel isn’t so sure. 

He hears the fridge door opening, followed by a hiss, and the clink of a bottle cap hitting the counter.

When Johnny walks in, completely naked and his head tipped back in a mid-gulp, Daniel can only stare at the hot piece of shit that he had denied himself for so long.

Johnny stares back at him when he notices, then holds the bottle out towards him. “Want some?” he offers.

Daniel’s head drops back onto the bed with a noncommittal noise.

Maybe he’ll stay here forever.


End file.
